ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Star on the Run/Tropes
"On a planet called Earth, in a town called Mewni Creek, lived a princess, well, former princess, Star Butterfly. My life changed after I was bestowed upon the family heirloom, the royal magic wand, on my 14th birthday. Anyway, long story short, I had to destroy all magic of the universe to stop a former soldier that was psycho about killing all monsters. And after destroying said magic, my home dimension, Mewni, merged with my boyfriend's hometown on Earth, Echo Creek. I later moved back in with my boyfriend, and now, here I am. Living a normal, mundane life." — Star Butterfly, narrating the opening of the movie. Star on the Run is a 2025 theatrical film of Star vs. the Forces of Evil (well, Star and Mewni Creek at least). Plans for a feature film were never acknowledged during the original series' run. The film's plot centers on Star becoming run out of town when her former idol, now enemy, Mina Loveberry, manipulates the entire city of Mewni Creek to trust her and completely go against Star. Her and her friends become wanted by the town. In their absence, Mina has enslaved the town and imprisoned the monster civilians. It is the first traditionally-animated Disney movie since the Disney Animated Canon's Winnie the Pooh in 2011, and the first theatrical film adaptation to be based on a Disney Television Animation series since Teacher's Pet in 2004. The film provides examples of: * Amusing Injuries: Marco receives an accidental hit in the face twice when Tom uses a flyswatter to swat a fly. * Animation Bump: The film's animation is done by Toon City, which had previously animated the second half of the original series' first season. * Big Bad: Mina Loveberry. * Big Damn Movie: While it takes place in the franchise of Star vs. the Forces of Evil, it's mainly based on the Slice-of-Life Sitcom Star and Mewni Creek. * The Bus Came Back: Mina returns after her last appearance in Forces of Evil, and not once has she been mentioned in Mewni Creek. * Book-Ends: The movie begins with the teens getting ready for an all-day marathon of Youths, which they watch at the very end. * Butt-Monkey: Marco retains this role when Mewni Creek had him out of this role in favor of his expanded Only Sane Man role. * The Cameo: Joe Mantegna (from The Simpsons fame) voices a truck driver who kindly gives Star a lift back * Comically Missing the Point: Star's the very victim after her change in personality. ** When Marco tells her to get the pizza for the all-day marathon of Youths, Star takes off and drives to Emilio's pizzeria when she didn't let him say that the marathon wasn't until tomorrow. * Continuity Nod: ** Mina getting crushed by a piece of the decaying Butterfly castle is a mere nod to how Ludo had finished off Toffee by crushing him with a stone pillar in Forces of Evil's Season 3 episode "Toffee". *** Doubles as a nod to Mewni Creek's pilot episode, where Star's bedroom came down after she and Marco had exited. ** This isn't the first time Star was on the lamb, just so you know. * Conspicuous CG: There are a few vehicles animated with CGI than hand-drawn. * Curb-Stomp Battle: Star takes a fair fight with Mina in the climax, yet, with little results. Star and Mina give each other a punch and kick, but unlike Star, Mina's nowhere as exhausted as her from fighting. * Darkest Hour: When Star returns to save Mewni Creek, it has been overtaken by Mina and the Big Bad had enslaved the human and Mewman civilians, not to mention imprisoned the monsters (and her friends and family) to rot. * "Dear John" Letter: Star receives one in the form of a phone-recorded video sent by Marco after her decision to not go back home to turn herself in. * Didn't Think This Through: When Star returns home to save it, she hadn't thought about a plan to stop Mina and rescue the citizens. * Earn Your Happy Ending: Star gains her respect from the citizens after saving them from their enslavement. * Easily Forgiven: Star is praised for killing off Mina and freeing her fellow citizens from her clutches. Yet, she gets arrested by the police for running from the law and resisting arrest. * Everyone Has Standards: The human and monster population of the town doesn't partake in apprehending Star to Mina, despite her "wrongdoings". * Exactly What It Says on the Tin: The movie is titled Star on the Run, and the title character is on the run from the law after being run out of town by the likes of Mina. * Facepalm: Marco does this after his idiot of a girlfriend doesn't notice Mina who's right behind her. * Heroic Team Revolt: As Star doesn't want to go back home due to her kind against her still, her friends leave without her to rescue their town. * Hero with Bad Publicity: Coinciding with the events of Mewni Creek, Star's fellow Mewman citizens are still against her after her family's actions and her responsible for the merging on Mewni and Earth. Fortunately, she receives their respect again after her battle with Mina. * Jerkass Has a Point: Star has no intention to turn herself in for Mina, and reason being, the Mewman townspeople have boycotted her about her decision to destroy the magic which resulted in their home merged with Echo Creek, not to mention their ungratefulness for her saving Mewni prior. * Jerkass Realization: Star gets one big time after watching her boyfriend's video message about her developed selfishness after the past two years. * Kill 'Em All: Mina's still hell-bent on killing the monster race once and for all. * Logo Joke: The Disney logo transitions to the view of the desolated Butterfly castle. * Moment Killer: When Star was about to kiss Marco after their heartwarming reunion and saving the town, she gets handcuffed by the police due to her resisting her arrest. * Must Make Amends: Upon her realization, she goes back to save Mewni Creek to make up for her pigheaded choice. * Police Are Useless: Mina hires the police department to find Star and co. after they've escaped, but with rather hard luck. Mina: Well? Policeman: We've searched everywhere, no sign of her. Mina: And you call yourselves dutiful. Find her! Do whatever it takes to get your hands on her! * "The Reason You Suck" Speech: Marco sends Star a video message about her recent behavior and her choice to not go back. Marco: Star. I've always stood up for you, I've always stayed loyal to you ever since the day we met. And the wonder why I have these five years is because you're my best friend. Star: Aw. Marco: But how you've developed the past year, that was where I couldn't keep forgiving you. jaw drops in shock Marco: The Star I knew was kind, loving, respectful. But now, you've become stubborn and selfish. The real Star I knew would never run from her problems or leave a friend behind, but now, you have. This was a real wake-up call where I don't think I can stand having you in my life anymore. Just so you know, we're going back to Mewni Creek to help our friends and family, and if you wanna keep living your life on the run, I respect that. I hope you enjoy the rest of your days as a fugitive and losing me. * Scenery Gorn: Mewni Creek becomes desolated from Mina's takeover after the heroes' absence. Category:Star vs. the Forces of Evil Category:Tropes